The Last Shooting Star
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: As the shooting star shot across the sky, he promised himself he would appreciate the last song, the last thought before the day has been done…and he would always appreciate the last shooting star, so it would always bring him closer to her. TxG


**The Last Shooting Star**

**Author's Note: ****Hey everyone! How was everyone's summer? I am kind of upset going back to school and having to focus on that, since I tend to focus on my academics more than my stories here on fanfiction. But I shall do my best to write stories here as often as I can. Also, I have a new poll so **_**please vote which story you would like me to write next**_**! I will write them if you all start voting!  
**

**Summary: ****As he stared at the shooting star that painted its way across the sky, he promised himself he would appreciate the last song, the last thought before the day has been done…and he would always appreciate the last shooting star, so it would always bring him closer to her.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Tell me that someday you'll be returning  
And maybe  
Maybe I'll believe  
It's just enough to see a shooting star  
To know you're never really far  
It's just enough to see a shooting star  
To know you're never really gone_

_Oh, please don't go  
Let me have you just one moment more  
Oh, all I need  
All I want is just one moment more_

_Mindy Smith 'One Moment More'_

--

Troy Bolton had only cried five times in his life. The first time was when he was five and his grandfather and grandmother both died in a fatal car accident. The second time was when he was fifteen and he had broken his leg and had to undergo surgery to remove a shard of bone in his flesh. The third time was when he was twenty-four and he choked up while saying his wedding vow to his wife, Gabriella Montez. The fourth time was when he was twenty-six and he discovered that his wife had ovarian cancer and it was inoperable. The fifth time was when he was twenty-seven and he found himself lying on a beach at night because Gabriella knew that her time was almost up and she wanted to spend it with him, alone.

Troy tried his hardest to keep his crying silent as he pulled Gabriella in closer to his body. Gabriella didn't receive any chemotherapy; her cancer was inoperable. She had been able to hold on for a year and a half, but she had felt herself grow weaker each and everyday. She knew the end was near. And she didn't want to die at home or in a hospital; she wanted to die at the beach where her spirit would always be free. Not far from where Troy and Gabriella were sprawled in the sand were several boats and canoes where Troy and Gabriella had taken pictures. It would be Troy's last photos of him and Gabriella together. Troy pressed a feather light kiss on Gabriella's forehead and inhaled her sweet scent so he would never forget it. He swiftly wiped away the tears that were streaking his face and he looked down at his wife.

"Are you cold?" Troy muttered against her skin. The vibrations sent chills down Gabriella's back and she smiled weakly as she nodded her head.

"Only a little bit." Gabriella tiredly replied back to her husband. Troy nodded his head and he stretched his arm over and he grabbed the large taupe colored blanket and he draped it over both their bodies. Troy intertwined his body with Gabriella's once more and he pressed a kiss on Gabriella's cold lips. It takes everything in him not to choke on his tears.

"Troy…thank you for being such a wonderful husband. I couldn't have asked for a better husband." Gabriella mumbled against his white shirt. Troy smiled sadly as he ran his hand down her white shirt and pulled her closer to his body.

"Don't thank me, Gabby. Thank you for being my wife. You were…you are the light of my life. I can't imagine my life without you." Troy choked, realizing the irony of his words were a harsh reality. Gabriella nodded her head and she slowly sat up from Troy's embrace and she just stared at the stars. It was a meteor shower. It was that time of year now. Troy sat up along with his wife and they stared at the shooting stars, the came one after the other. Gabriella giggled to herself.

"You know, when I was a little girl…my dad used to tell me that the last shooting star in the sky was a soul finding their way up to heaven." Gabriella told Troy, sadness and an indescribable joy in her voice. Troy smiled weakly as he laced her hand with his.

"Are you supposed to wish on it?" Troy asked. Gabriella looked at Troy and through the darkness of the night; she could see the true pain in his eyes. A sad smile painted across her face as she weakly lifted a hand and ran it down Troy's face.

"Why? What did you wish for?" Gabriella asked, just above a whisper. Sadness overwhelmed Troy as he moved into Gabriella's gentle touch. He was going to miss that warm and safe touch that she had. It was the only time he felt loved.

"I wished that wishes…would actually come true." Troy whispered back, allowing silent tears to stream down his cheek, making their way to Gabriella's hand. She felt the tears; her hand jerked away when she did. She bowed her head as she allowed tears of her own to fall from her own eyes. She promised herself she wouldn't cry; but she couldn't help it anymore.

"Troy…I'm sorry. I truly am. I'm sorry that you have to suffer. If I could take away everything so that you wouldn't have to go through this…I would. But I can't. God and fate just won't let me. I'm sorry that you have to go through all of this Troy." Gabriella tearfully apologized. She knew she couldn't stop her cancer; but she wanted to stop Troy's pain. Troy stared at his wife in disbelief. She was dying and didn't have much time to live and she was apologizing? For causing him grief? Troy lifted a hand and placed it under her chin and made her look at him. His thumb stroked her chin several times as he stared into her chocolate eyes that were still visible to him in the darkness of the night.

"Gabriella, don't apologize to me. You have nothing to be sorry for. This isn't your fault. You can't control what's happening to you." Troy tried to assure her. Gabriella shook his hand off her chin and she wrapped her arms around her knees, which were held tight up against her chest.

"But I want to control how much pain you have to go through! You shouldn't have to suffer like this Troy. You shouldn't have to endure any pain because you have to see me die. I'm a terrible wife; I'm leaving you too soon. I didn't even give you any children; my ovarian cancer made it impossible. I'm sorry Troy; we can't live out our happily ever after that we have always fantasized about before we got married." Gabriella tearfully informed Troy, pulling her knees in further to her chest. Troy sat up immediately and he wrapped his strong broad arms around Gabriella and pulled her into his chest. He needed to hold on; he wouldn't have her for much longer.

"Don't say stuff like that, Gabriella. I'm not mad that we didn't have children together. You gave me much more than I ever deserved. If we had one moment more…we could've fulfilled your dreams. I know how important this was to you and I just…I just…" Troy didn't even finish; he had to swallow back his sobs that soon began to make it a struggle to speak. Gabriella let a sob escape her lips and she clutched onto Troy's broad arms, to keep herself up.

"Oh Troy…I wish we could stay in this moment forever and not to say goodbye to each other." Gabriella sobbed as she placed light kisses on his forearms. Troy could not speak yet, so he just nodded his head in agreement. They remained in a silence as more meteors flew above them. Gabriella weakly lifted her head from Troy's chest and she stared at the meteors and a sad smile crossed her face. Her eyes then wandered to the beach that lay silent and still before her and her husband.

"I want to go in the water." Gabriella murmured weakly. This caught Troy off-guard.

"What?" He asked, dumbfounded. Gabriella gently pushed him away from her and she slowly got up from where she sat and she bent down, rolling up the bottoms of her red sweatpants just below her kneecap. She flicked off her shoes and weakly walked towards the water. Troy was quick to chase after her.

"Gabriella, what are you doing?! You can't go in the water; it's not good for your health." Troy reminded her as he grabbed her arm. Gabriella stared deep into his eyes and she placed her hands on either side of Troy's face. Her hands felt cold against his warm face.

"Troy, I'm going to die soon, anyway. There won't be a difference. But I want to do this and I want you to be there with me. Please…all I want is just one moment more with you." Gabriella told Troy, her voice in a gentle whisper now. Troy stared into those big brown orbs of hers and he knew he couldn't say no.

He just smiled as Gabriella grabbed his hand and pulled him into the ice cold beach water. His jeans were now all wet, but he could care less. Gabriella laughed as she splashed Troy, who was quick to splash her back. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist and he lifted her up, cradling her in his arms like a little baby. Gabriella looked deep into Troy's eyes and she pressed a kiss on his lips. He returned it lovingly as he carried her back to the shore. He gently placed her on the blanket and his lips were covering hers once more. Gabriella pulled back from him abruptly.

"Troy…you have to promise me something." Gabriella told him, with a serious tone in her voice. Troy was suddenly concerned and he nodded his head.

"Anything." Troy whispered back to her. Gabriella bit her lip and she pulled him closer to her. Their lips and their breaths were brushing against one another.

"You have to promise me that…you'll appreciate the last things in life. Don't always love the first things. Appreciate the last songs, the last thoughts you have before going to bed, the last person you saw and more importantly…appreciate the last shooting star. All these things will bring us closer together. You'll always find me in all those last things. I love you so much Troy. I always have and I always will." Gabriella lovingly told Troy, as tears began to brim around her eyes. Troy smiled in return as he lifted a hand and cupped her cheek into his hand and he caressed her cheek gently with his thumb. Tears brimmed around his eyes as well.

"I love you too Gabriella. We'll be together again. I promise." Troy promised her as he continued to stroke her cheek. Gabriella smiled as Troy brought himself in closer to her and he kissed her with everything he had in him; passion, lust and love that he knew would never end. They remained like this for several moments before Troy rolled to her side and he wrapped her up in his arms and they both fell asleep under the stars on the beach.

And somewhere between the time Troy fell asleep and woke up, Gabriella had stopped breathing.

--

Troy stared at the gravestone before him, with traitor tears strolling down his face. It had been two weeks since his beloved wife had passed away and he had visited her grave everyday. He had secluded himself from everyone he knew and loved and he made time to grieve on his own. He promised Gabriella he would move on, but he needed to have his time to mourn the loss of the only woman he would ever marry. Troy wiped away his tears as he read the gravestone one more time before he would drive away.

_**In Loving Memory of Gabriella Rosa Bella Montez-Bolton**_

_**December 30, 1990- August 21, 2016**_

_**Beloved Daughter, Granddaughter and Wife**_

_**We will love you forever, our guardian angel.**_

Troy got into his truck and he slowly drove away from the cemetery, where she had been buried in mere weeks before. Troy didn't want to go home; he needed to be somewhere free and safe. Something he felt when he was with Gabriella. Troy suddenly knew where to go. He made a left turn and kept driving straight. He had arrived to his destination. It was the beach where Gabriella had spent her last few hours alive with him. Troy got out of his car and he slowly walked onto the beach. He stood along the shore and closed his eyes as the wind hit his face. He knew that was Gabriella in the wind. He suddenly felt like she was there, telling him to be wild and crazy, like she always did. He felt alive. Something he hadn't felt since she died.

Troy was quick to kick off his shoes and he threw off his black jacket and he ran right into the water. He dove in several times and did handstands. He splashed water at the air, hoping that Gabriella would come and splash him right back. But he knew it would never happen. But he wasn't prepared to ruin his mood. He felt happy for the first time since Gabriella died. He knew he would have to wait until he died to be with Gabriella, but at that moment, he knew that she was there with him. And he was content.

Troy had stopped his fun when he caught a glimpse of the sky. There were more meteors shooting across the sky. He stood in the water for several moments, just staring at them in awe. But then they stopped painting the sky for many moments. Just when Troy was about to peel his eyes away from the sky, a lone shooting star shot across the sky, proving to be the brightest shooting star of them all. Tears of love soon brimmed around Troy's eyes. The last shooting star. Gabriella told him to appreciate it, for it would be her way of reaching out to him.

"I love you Gabriella…thank you for being my last shooting star." Troy whispered out loud, as if he were talking to Gabriella in the star.

As he stared at the shooting star that painted its way across the sky, he promised himself he would appreciate the last song, the last thought before the day has been done…and he would always appreciate the last shooting star, so it would always bring him closer to her.

**The End**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Please read and review! Don't forget to vote in my poll!! I would greatly appreciate it! Love you all =)  
**_

_**Alanna xo**_


End file.
